


Heart of Ice

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boys in Chains, M/M, Minor Violence, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Dena</p>
<p>In a world of psychic powers, two men fight for the right to a beautiful Focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zechs adjusted his coat one more time before stepping from his room. 

Today was a big ; finally he would acquire a focus for his psychic abilities. His father ran one of the few schools for raising and training the ultra rare Foci. It was common for most people to be born with psychic abilities, but that power often lead to madness or even death without a Focus to help control and stabilize the power. Many chose to have surgery to destroy the power center in their brains, but that carried a price of brain damage if the psychic power was level medium or higher. 

He looked over the ten youthful Foci that would be fought over today. They represented years of hard work, all in preparation of this day. Out of the ten, he could only resonate with two, Duo and Quatre, of course they were ultra rare anyway. They were Prism Foci; they could resonate and bond with anyone. Most Foci could only resonate with one or two types of frequency in psychic power. 

Zechs smiled, he had arranged for Quatre and Duo to be presented last, this would give him an even better chance to claim one, because at least half of the competitors would already have fought and been eliminated. Zechs stared at Duo, he was determined that the beautiful boy would be his Focus. Duo was scheduled to be presented last. 

Duo sighed as he watched his best friend Quatre walk away from him and towards his new bond mate. He sensed the match would be a good one; Quatre would be able to heal the soul-deep wounds he saw in the psychic called Trowa. His other friend, Treize, had also been lucky today. 

Treize had been the oldest focus among them and would have been happy to be dead. He had deeply loved his first bonded, Une. She had died last month and Treize had tried to kill himself several times because he did not want to be bonded to another. Foci were too rare for Treize to be allowed that release, but he had been won by a psychic who understood his pain. 

Chang Wufei had recently lost his wife, who had also been his Focus. He had also been resistant to bonding again, but his duty as clan protector had forced him to try again. Duo knew the two would heal each other and prosper. 

Duo was lead out into the arena; his concealing robe ripped off his body. He stood before the crowd nude except for jewels that had been pasted on his body to enhance his beauty. He felt a strong pull from *someone* in the crowd, he was sure of it. He knew he would meet his destined before this day was over. 

Heero was fast losing hope. He had yet to sense a Focus he could connect with, and there was only one more to be presented. He had almost challenged for the little blond, Quatre, but had sensed that he would never achieve a full bond with that one, and so he waited. He was getting desperate, his powers became harder to control each day and only a special Focus would be able to help him. He came today because he had heard of rumors of two special Foci to be presented at todayís battles. His breath caught in his throat as the last Focus was brought out to the field. 

Heero gasped at the power he felt from this boy and although the features were delicate and feminine it was definitely a male! He could almost feel a connection without even touching this oneís mind. The sheltering cloak was yanked off the slender boy and he was revealed in all his glory. The boy was stunning, but few would be powerful enough to challenge for this beauty. The most powerful had already fought and either lost or had won a Foci. 

Heero stared hard at the longhaired blond that had stepped into the center of the field and announced he would challenge anyone for the boy. Heero watched for a minute, but no one answered the challenge. The blond, Zechs, that was his name, turned and leered at the fey youth and raised a hand to grab him when a voice rang out. 

ìI challenge you for the right to claim the Focus!î shouted Heero. Zechs turned an angry face towards him, obviously upset at this turn of events, but nonetheless he gestured his acceptance. Heero slowly made his way to the battlefieldÖtowards a new start with his lifeÖor death. 

Zechs was furious, how dared this *peasant* challenge him for his beautiful jewel. He had watched over Duo for years, being sure none touched the boy. He wanted to be the only one to initiate the boy into the world of pleasures. He would deal with this upstart quickly and claim his delicious prize. 

Duo watched as the two powerful psychics prepared to battleÖover him. Zechs stuck first, he could feel the strong coiling of the blondís magicÖfire and lightening and flash, everything bright and quick. He lashed out with a bolt of raw, unformed energyÖsheer power, and Duoís heart clenched as the exotic, dark-haired boy fell to the ground. In the beat of a butterflyís wing Duo felt the stir of recognition twist within him. He knew this exotic youth was his destiny. He watched with hopeful eyes as the boy gained his feet and struck out at Zechs with a scorching spear of flameÖand as Zechs dodged, he aimed a well-timed blast at the manís now unprotected chest. 

Heero couldnít believe how strong the blond man was; he had barely deflected that last attack. Heero was tiring, he could feel it in his straining control over his reserves. It was timeÖtime to finish this. 

Heero summoned all of his power and energy, felt its gathering tingle in his hands and heart, readying for his last attack. He could feel it building within him, everything he was coalescing into one damnably bright point in the universe, and raging out of control. He knew it, the other knew it, everyone in the stadium knew it, and knew they would all die with him if he released the raw energy. 

Duo could sense the incredible exponential rise in power gather in Heero, the boy was radiating waves of superheated magic. When he let go, it would be impressive indeedÖit would also be the last thing any of them would see. He could feel the sudden snapping of the dark-haired boyís tenuous control. 

Breaking every rule and law that bound his people, Duo reached out and joined with him. Using his gifts, he began to filter Heeroís power, unraveling the tangled mass of glowing strandsÖsorting and strengthening and reweaving the threads of power that Heero kept throwing at him. Both boys gasped as Heero immediately latched onto Duoís presence and power and used his focusing abilities to aim the blast and release it, striking Zechs with an audible boom. The tall blond fell to the ground, unconscious. 

Heero listened to the crowd cheer, while the judges cried foul. Officials surrounded him and the stunning boy he was staring at. He had never felt such peace as he had when he had been joined to the focus. He intended to have that feeling again, no matter what the cost or who he had to destroy to get it.


	2. Part 2

Duo had been confined to his room while the officials met and decided how to rule on the contest. He could hear Zechs' father demanding Heero's death. He now knew the other psychic's name and he hoped he'd be able to see him again. He could sense him in the next room, but he was silent. He couldn't hear his voice and Duo knew he had not defended his actions to the judges yet. Duo started as the door opened and he was escorted into the room.

Heero's eyes greedily drank in the sight of HIS focus. The youth's name swam to the surface of his mind... Duo. Duo was still undressed and he felt anger as leering eyes gazed upon that slender, supple body. The judges were demanding to know why he had interfered. He leaned forward and awaited the answer. 

Duo hesitated and then answered the question with his smooth, melodic alto voice. "I had to connect with him. His power was out of control and he needed my abilities to keep from destroying us all. I know you sensed this. I chose life over death, and now we are bonded, that can't be changed." Duo cringed as he heard Zechs' father announce the bond was not a full one yet and it could be broken with Heero's death. 

Heero finally spoke in his defense. "It doesn't matter that Duo helped me. My power was stronger and I would have won, that is the only true requirement." 

The Judge sighed. Milliard was an old friend and Zechs was like a second son. He had turned a blind eye when Quatre and Duo had been placed last, by rights they should have been presented first. It had been obvious that Duo had been last because Zechs had wanted him for his own, and had arranged it so he had little or no competition. He could well understand *why* Zechs wanted Duo. 

The pretty boy was incredibly powerful, his abilities were off the current power scales, and from what he could tell, so were Zechs and Heero. He was frustrated and angry, Heero had been right and he was now forced to rule in his favor. He knew that he was probably condemning his best friend's son to madness, but his hands were tied. With a heavy heart he announced that Heero had won Duo. 

Heero couldn't believe it, the longhaired beauty was his. He walked over and stared into bottomless violet orbs before gently taking a slender hand and drawing the boy from the room. They headed toward the center of the town and prepared for the hardest part of the bonding. It was required that psychics and their foci wear matching collars so all knew who the pairs were. Heero would choose the design and then the collars would be sealed around their necks. He would then form the final part of the bonding by a public claiming that involved deflowering the beauty beside him. 

Duo was nervous and hoped Heero knew how to be intimate because he had been sheltered from the knowledge of how things should be between lovers. He wished it could be done in private, but the energy released as they joined for the first time would eliminate the psychic power in many of those watching the act. This was a safe way to be rid of the power and it potential to cause madness. As they entered the square, Duo's face turned bright red as he observed shy Quatre riding Trowa for all he was worth on the podium. 

Heero led them over to the blacksmith and chose copper-tinted gundanium as the metal base for the collars. He knew the color would look stunning with Duo's chestnut hair. He drew a design of spread wings with the kanji for strength in the center and handed it to the blacksmith to make. While the pendants were still hot, Heero chose a round faceted stone of cobalt blue for himself, and one of deep amethyst for Duo to be placed at the bottom of the kanji. Once the collars were finished they were sealed around the Duo's and Heero's necks. 

Duo thought the collars were beautiful and he smiled shyly at his soon-to-be mate. Although Heero did not return the smile, his eyes softened and filled with warmth. Now there was only one step left to take. Joining hands they made their way to the podium in the center of the Town Square. 

Heero felt Duo tense up at the crude catcalls from the crowd. He could feel the trembling of the shy boy next to him, as his body was ruthlessly raked by leering eyes. 

Duo couldn't relax, he was so scared. He didn't know what to expect and they were mounting the podium. Heero gently pushed him down on the soft mattress. Although the sheets were clean, the air was filled with the musky scent of recent sex. Heero caressed his face and informed him that he knew what to do and everything would be fine. 

Heero assured the shivering beauty that everything would be fine as he quickly undressed before the eyes of the crowd. He watched Duo tense again as the crowd yelled at the newly revealed flesh. Leaning close he whispered into delicately shaped ears, "No one exists except us. Look into my eyes and dismiss the crowd from your mind. There is only we two and the pleasure I want to show you." 

Duo stared deeply into the solemn eyes and believed. The sounds faded until he was only aware of Heero and himself. He gasped as Heero slowly ran a hand up his arm and cupped the back of his neck. Lips touched his own, hesitantly at first, and then with more passion. A tongue pushed his smooth lips demanding entrance and he obliged. 

Heero moaned as he tasted the sweetness of the lips beneath him. He plunged his tongue inside and explored every inch of that honeyed mouth. He drew back and began to kiss his way over every inch of the long, graceful neck. He fastened his mouth over the jugular and sucked hard, marking the flesh. Duo was moaning, overwhelmed by the sensations Heero was causing. 

Duo greedily ran his hands over the hard flesh of Heero's body. He planted his own kisses on the shoulders of the boy poised above him. By accident, his slender fingers brushed across one of Heero's nipples. Duo felt the jolt that ran through Heero's body and he rubbed the sensitive spot again. He reveled in the resulting moan of pleasure, and feeling daring, he lightly licked the hardening flesh. 

Heero smiled as his demure focus became bolder and began to explore his chest. He enjoyed the attention Duo lavished on his helpless nipples. Soon they were so sensitive that the sligthest touch sent shocks through his body. "Enough!" he growled and took control again. 

Duo was pushed down on the mattress and Heero explored his body in earnest. He laved, nipped, and kissed every part of Duo's body. Soon, Duo was writhing beneath him and begging for more. Heero slid his fingers into Duo's mouth and began to thrust them in and out. Duo sucked frantically on the intruding digits and when they were soaking wet, Heero withdrew them. 

Grabbing Duo's face and making Duo focus on his eyes, he reached out with his mind and pushed into Duo's consciousness as he plunged his fingers into Duo's tight pucker. Duo cried out in pleasure and pain as a physical and mental connection occurred. Heero immersed himself in the cool, joyful presence that was Duo's mind. 

He worked his fingers in and out, stretching Duo's opening; even as he formed connections within Duo's mind. He mentally stimulated all of Duo's pleasure centers, helping him relax for when Heero physically penetrated him. Finally, they were both ready. 

Heero positioned himself and firmly entered Duo's body as he reached for the center of Duo's brain. He yelled in relief and joy when he felt Duo joyfully embrace him both mentally and physically. Heero began to thrust wildly into Duo's body, each feeling each other's pleasure. They could both feel the power within Heero begin to build. 

Duo moaned and cried with pleasure as Heero hit his prostate with every stroke. He could feel his own feelings and Heero's as well. He gathered the power and held onto it. He would release it when they climaxed and spread its healing power as far throughout the city as hecould. His essence and Heero's own danced around each other and melded, intensifying the pleasure. He was Heero and Heero was him. 

Heero was drowning in emotions. He sped up his thrusts as he wallowed in the passion and joy Duo brought to their union. He had never allowed himself to feel before and he craved this warmth and release. He could feel their climax approaching and he gathered Duo's mental energy and total being close. He never wanted to be apart from this beautiful soul again. He knew with Duo, he would finally know what happiness was. 

Duo screamed as, with a final thrust, both of them climaxed. He could feel the ecstasy flowing through the both of them. He was drowning in the power and reached out, releasing it in thundering waves. The power of their joining reached past the square into the town itself. It's touch healing the madness and closing down the psychic abilities of those who sought that release. Duo tried to reach out to Zechs and heal him, but the house was too heavily shielded. Slowly, he drew their awareness back and they collapsed onto the mattress, exhausted. 

Miles away, Zechs awoke and his mind filled with madness andn obsession. He had felt the brief touch of Duo and Heero's joined minds as they tried to heal him. Duo had betrayed him and taken another. That was ok. He would just hunt them down and flay Heero alive before his little whore, and then he would punish Duo. When he was done, Duo would never betray him again. Duo would know who he belonged too. 

Looking around, he noticed the mess he'd made with a dispassionate glance. Blood covered the wall and dripped to the floor. Oh dear, he'd made a mess. The nurse watching him was now a shapeless mass on the floor shredded by the uncontrollable rage and power of his mind. Zechs got up and made his way to the door, he had places to go. 

To Be Continued.... 


End file.
